The Eight Pages
by ShadowCat98
Summary: A recent English assignment turned fan fiction. Hope you all enjoy, I believe I did well.


**Disclaimer: **I in no way own Slender Man, Splendor Man, the twenty dollar meme, Slender's son, or anything else aside from this story and the female character used.

**Author's Note: **This was originally a recent English assignment. Since it is my first completed story (and a very good one in my opinion), I've decided to turn it into a one-shot. I hope you all enjoy.

XD

Shadow

~xXx~

It was supposed to be just a simple trip to the forested park to retrieve her wallet. She had been careless earlier that day, losing it somewhere near the abnormally large oak tree. And now here she was, alone in the thick darkness of night with nothing but a small keychain flashlight to light her path and her cell phone. She had had to climb the chain-link fence in order to enter the park at all, the front and rear gates being closed and locked for the night. To say the least she was cold, exhausted, and irritated.

After what seemed like hours of aimless wondering, she finally came to the small clearing with the giant oak. A sudden sense of foreboding made her pause for a second. Something didn't seem right…

'_Oh well, probably nothing,'_ she thought, unknowingly committing her second and most fatal mistake of the night. The first one being coming to find her wallet alone, in the dark, without any proper light source. And for a wallet that was basically just a cheap, meaningless coin purse that held nothing important what so ever, only a meager twenty dollars.

She continued forward and proceeded to look around the roots of the tree, finding nothing. She stood up with a huff, frustrated at now having to look around the entire park to find her wallet. Her eyes wondered around the tree once more, stopping on what appeared to be a slip of paper stuck to the bark at eye level.

Using her flashlight to get a better look at it, the paper was revealed to be a piece of yellow lined office stationary paper with what appeared to be a random doodle done out of boredom on it.

There were several hastily scribbled pine trees scattered across the page. But the most detailed and peculiar piece was of a slenderous being in a dark suit and tie that towered over the trees. The striking thing about the figure was that it's face-or lack there-of-was completely blank.

This caused the girl to let out a bout of uncontrollable laughter, making her double over. She straightened herself and wiped tears from her eyes, still lightly laughing. She knew this Game all too well.

"_'Collect the Eight Pages_?' What a dumb joke. It was probably some obsessed Goth kid that was here after I left that put it up. Along with the other seven, no doubt. HA!" she laughed and, being a 'good civil citizen', she tore the page down and crumbled it into a small ball before stuffing it roughly into her jacket pocket to dispose of later. After she found the ever elusive wallet, of course.

"I hate people who litter…" she grumbled, before walking away to find her wallet and gather the other pages to trash them.

Perhaps she had left her wallet in the bathrooms? If so, someone could have already nabbed it sometime after she left. Oh well, it couldn't hurt to check. And that pathetic fanatic probably left another page in there.

Her next destination set, she turned on her heel and started toward the toilets. Funny, she didn't remember there being this many trees in this park. The crunching sound of the gravel beneath her feet was the only sound in the otherwise quiet night, and it was actually starting to get on her nerves. It sounded like when her guy friends' always ate potato chips with their mouths open.

'_Ew!_' she thought, her facial expression souring at the memory of one particular incident.

She finally came to the public restroom and entered. The tile felt strangely unsteady beneath her feet. She pointed her light and attention down, finding the common dirty tiles she was used to. But this floor seemed different. It seemed even dirtier, and chunks of tile seemed to have been ripped out entirely, revealing the moist dirt underneath.

"Odd…" she mumbled. "…but people are idiots anyway. They don't care if they tear up public property. They don't own it, or clean and care for the grounds." Ever the oblivious and 'logical' one, the clueless girl continued through the building to find her wallet and more pages.

Another stab of dread drilled into her brain, making her observe her surroundings. The stalls that should have been lining the walls were absent, along with any evidence of their having been there at all. The toilets, the sinks, the mirrors, every shred of the typical bathroom appliances were gone. The only scrap of furniture remaining was an old, black wooden chair in a dead end corner. An eerily familiar setting to her.

"That's not possible!" she quietly shrieked. She had been in here not six hours ago, there wasn't enough time for someone to yank everything out of here and rid the tiled walls of jutting pipes. It was illogical anyway, to renovate a perfectly functioning-albeit dirty- public washroom. Of course, this town's governing body had proven to make pretty stupid decisions in the past…

She quickly whirled around and yanked the page off the wall, glancing at it and its message for only a second before shoving it into her pocket with its sister.

ALWAYS WATCHES

O

NO EYES!

Fear was beginning to crawl up her spine as she ran from the building. The fine hairs on her arms and the back of her neck were standing on end as she frantically waved her flashlight around the general area of her path. That creeping, burning feeling of being watched wedged its way into the hurricane of feelings currently storming through her.

'Forget the effing wallet! I'm getting outta here!' Little did she know that it was now too late for escape. She had to play the twisted Game in order to survive.

Her legs and lungs felt like they couldn't take any more exertion, but she wouldn't stop until she made it back to the fence. Only stopping for a second even then to catch her breath, she launched herself as far up the fence as she could before scrambling up the rest of the way to climb over.

Once she got to the top, however, an invisible force pushed her back, flinging her body off the chain-link barrio and making her land unceremoniously on her rump ten feet below where she just was. After a few more tries at various points of the fence with the same result, the anonymous girl was close to tears. _Now _she understood what had to be done in order to leave this terrible place. Sort of.

"My cell phone! Of course! I'll just call one of the guys to come save me!" Quickly, she pulled out the device from her jeans' pocket and speed dialed the one person she _knew_ would pick up at this ungodly hour and waited…and waited and waited before hanging up and trying again.

_"I'm sorry. The person you are trying to reach is not able to receive your message at this time. We suggest…"_ Fits of static and distortion sounded before the recording continued. _"…playing the bloody game you've gotten yourself into, you stupid girl."_

_ Now_, definitely this time, she knew what had to be done. It was evident by the mixture of frustration and fear on her face as instinct semi-kicked in and her legs began moving of their own accord in the direction she now needed to go.

At least now, with instinct and fear driving her system, she became remotely wiser and began to formulate a plan. She would keep her phone out and on, the brightness turned down to conserve battery power, to detect if Slender Man was near.

She remembered her guy friends telling her about the game and legend-things she never really looked into herself-and how, somehow, Slender's abilities and energy affected electronics. If her phone began to malfunction and static, then he-or It, or whatever the Slender Man was-would be too close for her comfort.

Her focus returned to the task at hand, and with renewed vigor, fast walked to the overturned concrete tunnel-things to find her third page. Running mindlessly would probably send her barreling straight into Slender.

By now, her eyes had adjusted to the dark. So she kept her flashlight straight ahead on her path and searched the nearby trees for abnormalities herself. If she deemed an area suspicious, she would pause and point her light in that direction. So far, she hadn't seen the slightest hint of Slender. And that thought scared her to no end.

Finally she reached what appeared to be a construction site. The arched tunnels loomed overhead, and just beyond the shadow of the tanker field stood, yet another page located there.

Quickly, she walked through both tunnels and stopped at the end of the second. A page was stuck to the left side of the entrance/exit. And the message on it chilled her to the bone. It was like the first picture, one hastily scribbled tree with Slender Man right next to it. Down the length of the right side of the page, 'FOLLOWS' was printed in the same hasty scrawl as the second collected page.

Immediately, she grabbed it and stuffed it in the pocket with the others. She could tell now would be the opportune and stereotypical time for Slender to be behind her. And if the burning sensation at the back of her skull wasn't enough of an alarm, the static on her phone certainly proved her right. This triggered a new wave of hysteria through her body.

_'Don't turn around. Don't turn around! DON'T TURN AROUND!' _the mantra rang in her head, but her nagging curiosity made her look over her shoulder, flashlight in hand.

In the middle of the first tunnel, Slender Man stood still in all his horrific glory. Snow white skin, suit and tie the color of eternal darkness, and the irrationally terrifying featureless face froze her to the spot, her eyes the size of dinner plates and full of fear.

Ebony tendrils began to come out of his back, frantically writhing. It was enough to send her over the edge. Salty tears of fright sprung from her eyes as she snapped her head forward and bolted for the tanker field.

If she'd have listened to the mantra in her head, she would have kept her resolve and semi-rational thinking. Now? She just raced for page after page, frantic sobs escaping her each time she read the new messages and saw the monster behind, or sometimes, beside her.

DON'T LOOK…

OR IT TAKES YOU!

CAN'T RUN!

LEAVE ME ALONE!

_'Just two more pages! Just two more and I'll be free!' _

She ran through a mental checklist of where she'd been so far and what was left. The big oak, the bathrooms, the tunnels, the tankers, the swing-set, and the random tree. Their messages were gathered in her jacket pockets. She had six of eight pages. She was so close! What was left though?

She had to think while she moved, constantly vigilant of the area around her. She had almost been Taken. Slender Man was getting within closer proximities of her each time she collected a page now.

A sudden large shadow loomed beyond the reach of her flashlight, making her cringe with another wave of fear. After a few precious seconds passed, she didn't hear static from her phone nor did the shadow move closer.

Cautiously, she began to slowly step forward. She almost burst into tears and hysterical laughter when her light revealed what it was. Nothing but a simple old, rusted, broken down blue construction truck. And on its side was yet another precious page.

But relief was swiftly replaced with fear once again as she held the freshly torn page in her shaking hand.

HELP ME!

Her cellphone began to crackle with static and her body reacted in multiple ways. The fine hairs stood on end again and waves of paranoia and every other negative emotion she felt that night crashed down on her in new heavy layers. She didn't bother to turn and look anymore, just allowed instinct to kick in and ran. Ran to her last destination and the final page hidden there. Ran to her freedom.

Finally she came to a section of the park that only held large rocks. Her and her friends would always hang around there when they came to the park.

On the largest rock, the final note was stuck to its face. She wasted no time in yanking it off and looking at it, waves of relief crashing down on her.

In the middle of the page, a more well defined picture of Slender Man stood. On either side of it, two columns of the same word repeated six times, written in the same scrawl as the previous pages. NO.

It was finally over. She could return to her safe home and finally crash safe and secure in her nice, warm bed. Her life would return to normal and she would never mention this ordeal to anyone. She doubted she would ever enter the park again, not without at least one of her friends and only then in broad daylight. She failed to notice the static on her phone again.

Turning to make her way home, she cam face-to-chest with a certain well dressed and faceless man.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I WON YOUR TWISTED GAME! I COLLECTED THE EIGHT PAGES! I GO HOME NOW!" she screamed at the top of her heaving lungs. Tears streaked down her face. Her heart beat at an unhealthily fast pace.

Suddenly, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body completely and utterly collapsed. Her head struck the stones hard when she fell. She had died from a panic attack and the blow to the head-which cracked open her skull and profusely bled out-erased any thoughts of her being alright. She was dead, and not by Slendy's doing.

Slender, stoic as ever, reached into his own coat pocket and withdrew a sparkly pink coin-purse. In black cursive letters, the name 'KANDY' was displayed.

Carelessly, Slendy dropped the wallet on the blonde girl's lifeless body before gracefully crouching down and raiding her own coat pockets, withdrawing the gathered papers.

He un-crumpled all of them, looking for one specifically. He found it and smoothed it out carefully.

It was his son's picture, the one he drew of his Daddy among several pine trees. The one Daddy Slendy had hung on the large and ancient oak tree in the mortal World, not clearly thinking. He had been more focused on the fact his annoyingly cheerful older brother, Splendor Man-who preferred to be called Splendy-was coming to visit.

The girl had torn the picture down and crumpled it up. Unknown to humans, the veil between their World and the Shadow Dimension was like a window. A window that was primarily located on Slender Man's domain. A window his son was looking out of when the event occurred.

His son shouted and cried as it happened-unable to do anything-gaining the full attention of Daddy Slendy. After consoling his son, he set off to the mortal World to retrieve the stolen picture. All thoughts of his colorfully polka-dotted brother forgotten.

When he had first seen the girl clearly at the bathrooms, he was rather perplexed. It was the same girl who had dropped her wallet earlier in the day. He had retrieved it when the park closed at dusk shortly after. Fully intending to return it to her the next time she and her friends came to the park and he could catch her alone.

And that was really all he wanted to come of tonight and the girl. Return the wallet, get his son's picture back, and return home to catch up with his brother. He didn't have the time to play the Game tonight. But the girl was rather oblivious and annoying. If she hadn't of died from her panic attack, he would have simply done what he intended all along and-like he always did with winners of the Game-wiped her memories of the last few hours from her mind and returned her home.

_'Pity,' _he thought, but then shrugged. Her body would be discovered come morning and he could never be linked to it. It wasn't his problem anymore.

Now, he had to get home quickly. He would reset the game later. He had to get back to his son and awaiting brother. He hummed a cheerful, but haunting, tune as he walked into a summoned Shadow Portal and returned to his Dimension. Not a care in the World.

_**THE END**_

~xXx~

**End A/N: **So, please tell me how it was. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and flames will be used to make a funeral pyre for Kandy….she won't be missed.

Deeply sorry if I offended anyone with this. But it is just a story full of stereotypes and memes, so you'll get over it.:D


End file.
